


Всегда друг в друге

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Secrets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Стив готов ждать эон лет и еще половину, но он все же человек. Он ждет, что однажды Тони совершит ошибку, что тонкая полоска кожи слетит с запястья, и он увидит. На заявку Senisra, которая хотела соулмейтов
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 44





	Всегда друг в друге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Each Other All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655725) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



Стив стонет, и хватает ртом воздух, и перекатывается на спину с таким видом, будто Тони вытянул из него остатки сил. На него накатывает привычное смущение, и он закрывает лицо рукой. Можно подумать, что-то способно скрыть румянец, расползающийся по его щекам.

— Святый Боже, — вырывается у Стива между рваными вдохами. Он хватает себя между ног, как за последнюю соломинку в пучине безумия.

— Можно просто «Тони», — вежливо сообщает Тони.

— Ляг на меня, — просит Стив, — давай, иди сюда, — и сам первым тянет Тони на себя, укладывая сверху, так, что липкий обмякающий член Тони оказывается у него во впадине между пахом и бедром. Иногда Тони кажется, что эта часть нравится Стиву даже больше секса, потому что он может трогать Тони сколько хочет, пока тот не очнется и не начнет снова пытаться выпрыгнуть из собственной шкуры. Из кондиционера веет холодом, выстужает влажную кожу, и Тони дрожит. Стив гладит его одной рукой по спине, прослеживает пальцами шрам на левой лопатке, касается губами того, что тянется от шеи к груди, растирает ему руки, прогоняя мурашки. Дотрагивается до поясницы, позвоночника, ловит одну из ладоней и мокро, пошло целует костяшки.

А потом снова это. Пальцы Стива пробегают по браслету на его запястье. Как и всегда, Стив делает вид, что тот просто случайно попал ему под руку.

— Когда же ты позволишь поцеловать то, что под ним, — бормочет он.

Тони лежит тихо-тихо. Он до черта рад, что не видит его лица. Он прижимается щекой к обнаженному плечу, прослеживает очертания мышц на руках, ведет подушечкой большого пальца по влажному полотну его кожи. Идеальной, нетронутой, непомеченной.

Стив думает, что Тони скрывает какую-то страшную тайну. Мертвого любовника, например. Хуже: бывшего любовника. Кого-то, кто в любой момент может вернуться и забрать Тони назад. Или самое плохое: кого-то, кто Тони обижал. Стив редко об это заговаривает, однако Тони знает, видит, как его взгляд скользит к браслету у него на запястье — в тренажерном зале, когда Тони выбирается из костюма, когда снимает рубашку.

Стив готов ждать эон лет и еще половину, но он все же человек. Он ждет, что однажды Тони совершит ошибку, что тонкая полоска кожи слетит с запястья, и он увидит.

— Ты можешь его снять, — бормочет Тони. — Я не стану тебя останавливать.

— Или ты мог бы мне рассказать, — возражает как всегда рациональный Стив.

— Или я могу тебе отсосать.

— В этом ты мне не доверяешь? — осторожно, выверяя каждое слово, спрашивает Стив.

Проблема Стива в том, что он считает себя особенным. Считает, что Тони относится к нему иначе, чем ко всем остальным, и он прав. Стив думает, что обойдет замки один за другим, просто потому что он — Стив, и в один прекрасный день клетка вокруг сердца Тони распахнется сама по себе.

Тони мягко убирает руку. Засовывает ее под подушку, чтобы лишний раз не искушать.

— Думаю, дело не в доверии, — отвечает он, и поднимается, гибко, плавно, как он умеет, отдается движениям и заталкивает подальше чувства, комом стоящие в горле.

— Ладно, — соглашается Стив.

— Ладно, — эхом отзывается Тони и сползает ниже.

— Тони, — зовет Стив и поднимает его подбородок кончиками пальцем. Тони на него не смотрит, не хочет смотреть, пялясь вместо этого на лежащие перед собой гениталии и думая о том, что собирается с ними сделать...

— Тони, — повторяет Стив. — То, что написано на твоем запястье, ничего не изменит.

Это настолько чудовищно нежно, что Тони не может больше выносить ни секунды собственного молчания.  
Он наклоняет голову, касается губами члена, лижет, пока все семя, оставшееся с их первого раза, не размазывается у него по языку. Он ненавидит Стива, потому что тот сам не знает, чего не знает. Он любит его, но Стив никогда не будет связан, они никогда не будут наравне, и Тони улыбается, чтобы Стив знал, что ему тоже хорошо, что это не какая-то второсортная пытка на двоих.

Он вбирает член в рот, потому что не может больше молчать, не может сказать правду, не может доказать свою привязанность так, как делают нормальные люди. Заглатывает его полностью, и Стив переплетает их пальцы.  
Почему ты всегда такой упрямый, хочется сказать Тони. Почему ты всегда меня любишь.

— Хочу, чтобы так было всегда, — говорит Стив. — Хочу остаться в твоей глотке на весь день, черт, Тони, боже, люблю… ох, Тони.

Тони думает об имени на своем запястье и сглатывает, сглатывает, сглатывает...

**Author's Note:**

> полагаю, название полностью звучит как «Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along», то есть, «Влюбленные не встречаются где-нибудь, наконец-то. Они друг в друге все время» (автор — Джалаледдин Руми: ru.citaty.net/avtory/dzhalaleddin-rumi/samoe/)


End file.
